I Rest Here, in Your Arms
by SilverSpun89
Summary: Ares pays a visit to Xena. He needs her to fulfill his final wish.


_**I Rest Here, in Your Arms**_

I do not own XENA: Warrior Princess or any of the characters contained therein. This story is purely for fun. I make no profit from this work.

XENA/ARES Romance X Angst

Xena slid the sharpening stone along the edge of her blade, falling into a meditative state with the rhythm. All around her, the sounds of the forest ebbed and flowed. Even the scratching of Gabrielle's quill on her scroll was comforting. Through the calm, a single drop of ice ran down Xena's spine and she sighed, laying her blade aside.

"You can come out now Ares, I know you're there." She spoke calmly her hand sill on the hilt of her sword. The god appeared in his typical flash of blue light and smoke like a thundercloud.

"Hello Xena." He smirked at her; Gabrielle had laid her writing aside, her Sais already in hand while she glared at the god. "Hello Blondie."

"What do you want Ares?" The words echoed in Xena's head like a broken record.

"Just to talk Xena, alone." He looked at Gabrielle with that last word.

"Forget it Ares." This from Gabrielle. Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and gently moved her friend out of the way.

"If you want to talk, talk. I trust Gabrielle so you can say what you need to in front of her." Gabrielle made a strangled sound in her throat but settled floor glaring at the dark haired god.

"No, I want to talk to you alone, so either your little sidekick here takes a walk or we do. Pick one." The look on his face was serious, and she could see the faint edges of something dark on his face.

"Gabrielle, stay here, mind Argo. I'll be right back." She slid her sword in the scabbard and gave Gabrielle a pointed look that snapped the blonde-haired woman's mouth closed.

"Be careful." Xena nodded and stepped beside Ares who placed his hand on her shoulder and they disappeared, only to reappear in a temple nearby.

"So talk." Ares ran his hand through his hair and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, giving his normally proud demeanor a wearied look. Xena was concerned, despite the blank look on her face; her mind was racing through everything that could possibly be causing the God of War concern.

"I need your help." He held his hand up to stop her from answering right away. "I know you don't owe me anything, and you really don't like me, but need this Xena please_._"

"What's going on Ares?" Areas collapsed onto the stairs in front of his throne, sending several offering scattering across the floor.

"Oh Zeus." Xena knelt next to the fallen god. "What is wrong with you?" She rolled him over and his leather vest fell open revealing a wound on his chest. "What is this?" She pressed the edges of the wound gently with her fingers and Ares cried out.

"Don't please." He whispered.

"Ares you're a god, why are you wounded." Ares laughed wryly then groaned.

"Hinds blood arrow, damn Amazons." He shook his head.

"Ares, there is no cure for this…you know that." Xena spoke softly as she pulled his head onto her lap and stroked his head.

"I know." He did not look at her; his eyes closed enjoying the soft brush of her hands through his hair.

"So why did you say you needed my help?"

"It was the only way," he tensed and groaned. "I could think of."

"Pride was always your downfall Ares."

"I'm a God."

"You're a fool." Her voice did not hold the same scorn it normally would have.

"Only for you." Xena jerked at that her hand froze still tangled in his hair.

"You're always try to get one over on me." Her voice held the beginnings of anger.

"Xena, please." He took her free hand in his, caressing the scarred knuckles softly. "I love you Xena. I always have." Xena did not say anything but she tightened her hand on his.

"Ares…" He smiled as she whispered his name.

"You don't have to say anything." Xena bowed her head and touched her forehead to his. Ares' breathing stuttered and he tensed against her. "I'm just glad I got this…"

"You're not going to die Ares, you can't. Aphrodite will go mad if you die." Xena spoke rapidly.

"Always so logical Xena. That's one of the reasons I love you." Xena sniffled softly. "Don't cry Xena. Not over me."

"Why not?" Xena bit out.

"Xena, please don't cry over me. Just let me rest here for a while. Let me have this." Xena tightened her grip on his hand. She could see his chest rising and following each breath becoming shallower than the last.

"Please don't go Ares." He laughed.

"I'm not exactly in a position to go anywhere Xena." They sat in silence again for several heartbeats. Tears slid from Xena's eyes to fall onto Ares' face. They slid down his cheeks, creating the illusion that he too was crying. He took a few more shallow breaths and let a single sigh escape his lips. His hand loosened it grip on Xena's and she let out a choked sob. She pulled him tight to her body, clutching him as if he were the last solid thing on Earth.

"ARES!" She screamed, her voice echoing off the stones. Celeste, the messenger of death looked on from behind a pillar, her pale face marred with tears.

~Fin~


End file.
